Intertwined Continuum
by SilverNight104
Summary: Perseus has been betrayed by Annabeth. Broken, he is pitied by the primordial, Nyx, and trained to become one of them. When he meets the newest primordial, sparks fly. Exactly who is she? OOC and overpowered characters and AU. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way, shape or form except for the books. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.  
><strong>

_Sky and Earth join the fight,_

_With the rise of day and night._

_Battles won by unity,_

_Overseen by Spacial and Purity._

_Sacrifices made by black and white, _

_Continuum halves end the fight._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Have you ever scraped your knee? Pain starts to run through your veins, clawing its way to your heart. Now imagine that feeling, and multiply it by a million. It shows exactly how you feel when you're injured be Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Divide _that _pain by 0, and you feel as if your mortal point has been hit. It is indefinable pain, with barely any words able to describe it. Now multiply that pain by 0, the pain you feel then is the agony you feel when someone you hold dearly breaks your heart. Exactly how I know all this? The answer is simple; I've lived through it. My name is Perseus, and I have experienced different types of pain through thick and thin. My soul mate knows exactly what I mean, and you will know who she is at the very end, maybe even sooner….


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 1

I slumped over in the Olympian Throne Room, Anaklusmos the only thing keeping me upright. Annabeth stood next to Luke, her hand intertwined with his. "Oh, Luke, that was the best plan you have made yet!" she giggled.

"And the last one he will ever make," a voice called as an arrow impaled itself in Luke's Achilles spot.

Luke screamed in agony as Annabeth and I turned to the archer. It was a young brown-haired girl, who looked about 15. Her grey eyes looked furious as she stared the blonde-haired daughter of Athena down.

"How dare you!" screamed Annabeth, grabbing her knife, which had been dropped in the chaos, and charging at her.

The girl's eyes narrowed as she dodged the attack, her bow vanishing into thin air as she drew a dagger from a sheath on her hip.

Metal clashed against metal as the two weapons met, each fighting for victory over the other. Annabeth spun out of the way before raising her knife, intending to stab yet another person in the back, only to gasp as the other girl took advantage of her momentary lapse to stab her in the stomach.

I winced as the pain started to creep even closer to my heart. Then, I felt a golden glow surround my wound as I twisted myself. Looking up, I saw Apollo's face looking up at me anxiously. I smiled slightly as I felt the pain fade, before falling into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was the girl running out of the throne room, shooting me a slight smile as she disappeared.


	3. An Offer

Chapter 2

I ran through the woods of Camp Half-Blood, ignoring the calls of the campers. 'She was my best friend and sh-she betrayed me,' I thought bitterly.

I plunged Anaklusmos into the ground harshly. "Never again," I swore. "Never again will I be betrayed like that again. It looks like Athena was right. Personal loyalty truly is fatal."

I pointed Anaklusmos towards my heart, laughing humorlessly. "To the end of this pain," I said as I thrust it towards my heart, only for it to stop in mid-air.

A woman stood before me, her hand holding onto Anaklusmos. Her hair was raven-black, her dress a matching shade. Her eyes were an even deeper onyx-black. "Perseus, stop. Think about what you're doing."

I looked at her eyes, shivering slightly at the intensity of her gaze. "What do I care? My mortal point betrayed me and my friends have better things to do, even the so-called powerful gods."

She gazed at me, scrutinizing me carefully. "I understand you," she said softly. "I was betrayed too, by my so-called loyal husband, Erebus."

My gaze wavered. "I-I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Don't be. I'm here to take you for training."

"How can you?" I demanded.

"My name is Nyx, Primordial of Night. I have been looking for a protegee for eons. It looks like I have finally found mine."

"Me? But I'm-"

"As modest as always. You downplay your own accomplishments. Will you accept my offer?"

"I...accept."


	4. Sparring and Acquainting

Chapter 3

Sparks glanced off my sword as I stared my opponent down. Her long blond hair had been swept into a ponytail, but strands of it still framed her face. Then, we lunged towards each other, our swords clashing with a fiery power.

We must have fought for at least an hour, but it felt like mere minutes as we parried and thrust. At the very last second, I dodged her strike, pointing my sword at her heart, only to find she also had her sword at my neck.

"Another draw?" I asked.

She nodded, her grey eyes glinting in amusement.

"Excellent work, Nocte," Nyx called. "Yours was just as superb, Aurora."

"Incredibly," Chronos agreed, coming up to us. "However, Chaos requires our presence in a meeting."

"Very well," Nyx said, waving her hand. We all found ourselves dressed in more formal attire, before departing for the throne room in pairs; Nyx and I, and Chronos with Aurora.

If only I had known what awaited me there...


	5. Council News

Chapter 4

"And exactly where is this supposed to take place?" Aurora asked, her staff glowing with a soft white light.

"Promise you won't vaporize me where I stand?" Chaos asked.

"If that is what gets you to talk, then yes," Ouranos said, rolling his eyes.

"...Earth," Chaos admitted.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Aurora looked at me, concern evident in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, before turning away. Aurora, Primordial of Light and Time, protege of Chronos and Aether, an enigma wrapped between layers of riddles, bringing forth feelings I thought had been locked away long ago. In my 500 years as a Primordial , Aurora has made me feel nervous around her, with my heart beating wildly and yearning for closer contact with her. It doesn't help that she looks almost exactly like Annabeth with her hair and eye colour.

"...owe him a favour?" Thalassa asked.

"He...saved Briares from death, " Gaia explained.

"Believable...but who is leading the army?" Pontus asked.

"Kronos. It appears that he turned time back to try to gain control of Olympus again," Chaos replied.

Aurora murmured something under her breath, her staff now glowing a bright gold. "It looks like there is something else going on. Would you prefer that I tell you the good or bad part of it?"

Gaia exchanged looks with Ouranos. "The bad one first."

"He actually managed to turn time back. Also, it seems that Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Zoe Nightshade and Thalia Grace are currently in the Garden of the Hesperides, facing Ladon."

Pontus tried his luck, saying, "What about the good part?"

"He is and will never be at full power again after messing around with my domain and I. Fortunately, he is only preparing to take over the body of Luke Castellan."

I spoke now, my heart telling me to ask, "There's something else. What?"

Aurora's grey eyes met mine, creating a jolt that ran between us. "He is planning and ready to kill every single demi-god upon arrival to Mount Orthrys."


	6. Mount Othrys

Atlas roared in pain as Aurora's arrow pierced his leg. Together, we backed him towards his prison, only to hear a scream as soon as we forced him back into it. Glancing back, I saw Luke drive his sword into Thalia's arm. I silently cursed as I saw my past self run to help her, only to get swept back.

Then, two arrows were shot, striking Luke's leg, glinting silver in the sunlight. Unfortunately, Kronos must have taken an opportunity when he saw it, because Luke stopped his shout, his eyes starting to glow gold.

He raised Backbiter to strike Artemis and Zoe, but it was blocked by Purity, Aurora's sword. She continued to spar with him as I ran to heal Thalia, but Kronos began to gain the upper hand, absorbing the strength of the other Titans, clearly evidenced by Atlas' groan.

I then narrowed my eyes as Kronos smirked at Aurora, his sword inches from her neck. I growled, before my bow appeared in my hand, an arrow notched. I pulled back on the string, before releasing it. A pure-black arrow impaled itself in Luke's forehead, eliminating the threat of Kronos and Luke Castellan immediately.

Aurora gasped, before falling into my arms. "What the-?" I murmured. I swore under my breath as I realized everybody else had been knocked out due to the release of Kronos' power.

Murmuring various curses, I transported everybody to my palace, unknowing of the glow that emitted from Aurora.


	7. Aurora's Past

Aurora took the initiative, her now auburn hair flowing freely down her mid-back. "I was once a daughter of Kronos, born to him and a mortal woman, who I later found out was Aphrodite. She was still going around as a slut then, so it came to her as no surprise that she was with child. She gave me to her latest date, who was not a very good father. I ran away when I was 7, finding Camp Half-Blood several years before Thalia Grace did. I was claimed during a game of Capture the Flag, making people criticize me for being a good fighter although I was a daughter of the love goddess. I eventually made friends with the trio, until Luke Castellan came up to me one day, proclaiming that he wanted me to join Kronos' cause. I refused at first, and continued to. Then, one day, I discovered that Kronos had a daughter with Aphrodite. I was horrified at first, but I nearly fainted when I discovered that it was actually me. The next day, though, I knew that I couldn't stay there for any longer, so I fled, injuring a Minotaur who was badgering a son of Poseidon on the way."

She took a deep breath, before continuing, "I travelled across the country, taking care to not stay in one place for too long. I met all sorts of people, the Hunters of Artemis, the Amazons and a pack of monsters. I was close to death when I was surrounded by them, but a man in a pure white suit shot a ray of light out of his hand, disintegrating the monsters immediately. I accepted his offer of being his protege, and eventually I became Chronos' as well. You know what happened after that."

'And I thought I had a harsh past,' I though somewhat amusedly. "As you know, I was once a son of Poseidon, and my past was filled with betrayal. I was also from Camp Half-Blood, my killing of the Minotaur cementing my position there. I fought for the Olympians over the years, accompanied by the satyr, Grover, and the demigods Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase. During the final battle, I was betrayed by Annabeth, who had been a spy from the start for Kronos. Sometime during the fight, Annabeth immediately switched sides, laughing with Luke as I was nearly defeated due to exhaustion. The only one that saved me were Artemis, Apollo and another brown-haired girl, who managed to shoot an arrow at Luke, killing him and Annabeth when she attacked. After the fight, I felt bitter and betrayed, but it was eventually healed thanks to Nyx. She was the best mentor and mother figure I have ever had, seeing my own mother...was killed in a fire that engulfed the apartment. You can see where I am now."

Aurora frowned. "That brown-haired girl..." she murmured. "Was your name formerly Percy Jackson?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a very busy schedule, so don't rush me. As of late, I haven't had a lot of time to do all of these chapters, but give me time. However, there is incentive for me to finish this story; reviews. Here I mean, positive reviews , which _should _not be insulting in any matter. Think of it this way; **

**More Reviews= Faster Updates=Happy Reviewers**

**Remember; the more you review, the faster the chapters will come. (Not that they are already coming quickly, but...)**


	8. Surprise

I reeled back in shock, wondering how she could guess so quickly. "So what if I was?"

"It's nothing, but I believe you do know me from before," Aurora replied.

"How so?"

"The Hunters of Artemis. She herself believes that you are the only 'decent' male to walk this planet, and the stories regarding the fact that you killed a Minotaur proves that you knew me when you were just entering Camp. I weakened a Minotaur, remember? You're also one of the few sons of Poseidon that actually came. Also, I believe you met me in the Olympian Throne Room."

I lay down on the bed, surprised. "You're the one who shot Luke in his Achilles heel."

Aurora nodded, before waving her staff once. I felt my hair grow longer and my facial shape change drastically. I walked up to the mirror in the room, looking at my reflection, scowling as I saw my sea-green eyes staring back at me.

"Even if the Primordials adopt you, certain traits remain the same. For example, your eye color. As much as I wish I could not retain Kronos' gold eyes, I'm still stuck with them."

I stared at her, thinking. '_She may be Kronos' daughter, but there is no love lost between them. It's not her fault she was born to him.'_

Then, before I even knew what I was doing, I reached over and our lips met.


	9. The Olympian Council

As our lips met, I felt something I had never felt before. I felt a streak of silver leave me, intertwining with the gold streak that left Aurora, forming a continuum. "Nocte..."

"I...didn't mean to do that," I pleaded, suddenly fearful.

"No, I'm not angry, but you do realize what you have just initiated, don't you?"

My face must have said what was about to come out of my mouth, because she just sighed, before explaining. "Most of the Primordials have soul mates and are bound to each other, whether they are polar opposites or preside over similar looks like we are no exception."

"Should we announce this to the council?"

Aurora grimaced. "They already know," she said, holding out her hand, shooting out a ray of light, which illuminated the whole room, revealing the presence of the other Primordials.

"Well, sorry, to interrupt your moment, lovebirds, but the campers need our help now. Luckily, they converged into one camp, so protecting them is easier if they are in one place. However, we will need to take on other appearances, so as to not alert the enemy of our presence," Ouranos said, Chaos looking surprised he had actually said something wise for once.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Zeus thundered, as we flashed into the throne room, cloaks hiding our identity.<p>

"I am Chaos, Primordial of Creation. I will allow the others to introduce themselves," Chaos replied coolly, his hood thrown back to reveal his pitch-black hair and eyes.

Zeus gulped, looking at the rest of us in slight fear.

Gaia stepped forward, her hood falling away to reveal her chestnut-brown hair and forest-green eyes. "My name is Gaia, Primordial of Earth, and wife to Ouranos."

Ouranos stepped next to his wife, smiling at her as his hood fell back, showing his white hair and sky-blue eyes. "I am Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky and husband of Gaia. Before you ask, the one who wrote those tales was a liar. As for the Giant War...she was not herself, thanks to someone we all know...I never thought Kronos would betray his own mother.."

Pontus took the initiative, pulling his hood away to reveal his black hair and green eyes, a prearranged agreement between ourselves. "My name is Pontus, Primordial of the Seas, husband of Thalassa."

Annabeth screamed, before engulfing him into a hug. "Percy, you're alive!"

Thalassa scowled, her turquoise eyes flashing. Aurora beat her to it, her blunt-tipped arrow piercing Annabeth's back. Athena rose to her daughter's defense, only to find my bow pointed at her. The twin archers pulled her down, their faces indicating they weren't looking for a fight.

"Do not try, Pallas Athena. Your daughter has betrayed the entire council, yet she remains here, alive, with another quisling, Luke Castellan." Aurora said, her grey eyes stern underneath the hood of her cloak.

Chaos cleared his throat, effectively stopping Athena from retorting. Thalassa spoke up, her turquoise eyes angry as they landed on Annabeth, "I am Thalassa, Primordial of the Seas, wife to Pontus."

Aurora stepped forward now, gasps elicited throughout the room as she pulled the hood off her head, her blonde hair and grey eyes eerily similar to Annabeth's,"My name is Aurora, I preside over the domains of time and light, with my husband Nocte."

I stepped froward now, feeling all of the eyes in the room on me as I revealed my face, showing my onyx-black hair and silvery-black eyes, "I am Nocte, Primordial of Space and Darkness, soul-mate of Aurora."

Suffice to say, that threw the entire throne room into chaos.


	10. The Olympian Council, Continued

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "I can sense a feeling of love around the throne room, reminiscent of one of my daughters, have you met her?"

I shook my head, looking at Aurora in question, before I realized that she _was_ a daughter of Aphrodite. Her eyes told me, _'Leave this to me.'_

She spoke now. "I believe it is the soul bond you sense. Otherwise, I have only seen your daughters."

Aphrodite slumped into her throne in disappointment. "Oh."

Chaos cleared his throat again. "Most of us cannot afford to leave our domains, so 4 of us will remain here to protect you against this threat."

"What?" Annabeth yelled, ignoring Pollux's frantic gestures to stop. "How can you do that? We need all of you here to protect us!"

Aurora turned on her now. "Daughter of Athena, you would be wise to keep your mouth shut. You and Hermes' son are traitors, and have no such right to order us around or to be alive, might I add. Do I make myself clear?"

Athena gulped, before answering, "I-I speak for my daughter when I say yes, Lady Aurora."

"And I speak for my soul-mate when I say good, Pallas Athena," I replied, looking at her grey eyes, flinching slightly as they looked at me with the same look...Annabeth had and still has.

My mind, however, was put on hold when I realized that Hermes had flashed into the room, looking disheveled. "Camp Olympus is being attacked!" he gasped out, before collapsing in his throne. Aurora's eyes met mine as our appearances', along with Gaia's and Ouranos', shifted as our power levels were adjusted.

"Reduced to a demigod's power level.." Ouranos grimaced.

"Leave it, Ouranos, we have demigods to save. As for the rest of the council, you can choose to help, but remember what stipulations our agreement entails.."Aurora cut in, her icy-blue eyes flashing.

I merely shook my head at some of the looks on the council's faces as we flashed out.


	11. A Battle and Revelations

An arrow whistled past me, its pure white shaft gleaming as it struck another empousai. I grinned, _it certainly looks like Artemis was right to try and recruit her, she's an excellent archer, too bad she was ostracized, hmm?_

I ducked, twin daggers appearing in my hands as I slashed and stabbed monsters, following Ouranos' lead, his single blade wrecking havoc to the enemy. Aurora stayed in the trees, shooting down monsters from above, while the rest of us served as the infantry, attacking the monsters on the ground. Aurora wasn't alone, though, the Hunters of Artemis and campers of Apollo's cabin joined her, shooting down a fair portion of the enemy.

When the last monster was killed, a black-clad figure came out of the shadows. "Primordials joining the battle for the demigods. I never thought I'd see the day."

I growled, only to have someone beat me to him. Gaia had already ripped off his hood, her blade millimeters away from his neck.

"Who. Are. You?" she growled, punctuating every word. His raven-black eyes shone with fury at his identity being revealed, but he complied, staring into Gaia's currently blood-red eyes.

"I am the champion of Erebus and Hemera," he boasted. "They gave me their powers before they faded. Now, I am the very embodiment of day and night."

"Typical males," Phoebe scoffed. "Always boasting."

"Too true," Aurora muttered. "You do realize that you have just made several powerful enemies today, don't you?"

"Please, it's only 2 of them."

"I knew you were a traitor, Castellan, but this takes the cake. I thought you had more spies than this," Aurora taunted.

Luke's face contorted into a sneer. "So what? You may have guessed my identity, but the other Primordials will fall to Kronos' reign."

Artemis glared at him. "Kronos, just start talking. I know you want something from us."

Luke's eyes flashed a bright gold. "Very good, goddess. All I want is Jackson and my daughter."

Needless to say, a mass panic ensued.


	12. Identities Revealed

I gritted my teeth. '_Exactly what is Kronos playing at?'_

'_We are the only ones who stand in his way of conquering Olympus, Nocte,' _Aurora replied.

Athena, with a confused look on her face, said, "You do realize Jackson is dead and there are 3 of your daughters here, right?"

Then, Ethan appeared behind him. "Please, the 2 you are looking for are right there," he said, pointing towards Aurora and me.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Jackson was killed after Annabeth's death and my sisters will not be handed over to you!"

'_Nocte, I..think we have to show ourselves. If we continue this, then we run the risk of more demigods getting injured,' _Aurora thought, before spearing Luke with her icy-blue eyes.

I sighed quietly, before a dark shadow enveloped Camp Olympus.

"Hades, this is no time for your shadows. Stop this immediately!" Zeus roared.

"But it wasn't me!" Hades protested.

"Honestly, you Olympians argue over everything," I commented, shaking my head.

Aurora snorted. "They do it all of the time."

A gasp came out of Malcolm's mouth as he stared at Percy. "Y-you're supposed to be dead, after you betrayed my sister."

Now I snorted. "Exactly what did she tell you? She was the one who betrayed Olympus. Don't tell me she said she was possessed by an eidolon."

The look on the campers faces clearly said that the traitor had said exactly that.

Aurora sighed, before a light started to shine from the sky, nearly blinding the campers.

Aphrodite and Kronos let out near identical gasps of shock as they stared at Aurora now. "Who in Hades are you?" Ares yelled, his broadsword pointed at Aurora.

"My true name is Alythia. I am the former daughter of Kronos and Aphrodite as well as the adopted daughter of Aether and Chronos. I hold domain over Light and Time, with my soul mate Nocte, Primordial of Space and Darkness. Most of you, however, know him far better as Perseus Jackson."

The campers and gods looked pale, not expecting Kronos to have had a child with an Olympian.

"My dear daughter, join us! You hold a true link to my side, being my daughter, and having powers over time," Kronos said, his gold eyes baring into Alythia smugly.

"Alythia, don't! He may be your father, but I was the one who took care of you!" Aphrodite called, her kaleidoscopic eyes pleading.

Aurora, or Alythia looked at both of them, seemingly pondering. "No thanks, Kronos. You signed away the right to call me father after you abandoned me."

Aphrodite grinned smugly now, her eyes showing pride...in herself. Alythia was on her case immediately. "You are not any better, if not, worse. After being claimed, you said that no daughter of Aphrodite was to show distaste for make-up, clothes, fashion in general or love. As a matter of fact, after I said that I wouldn't show interest in these things at the time, you disowned me! I left the camp after that, traveling with the Hunters of Artemis. She said that after you disowned me, you just showed no interest in this case at all after that!"

Almost everybody flinched at the power showed by Alythia now, her staff glowing gold, with the crystal on the top a bright white.

Then, she sighed. "I will not do anything more today, but rest assured both of you will get your comeuppance. Artemis and Apollo, your Hunters and children have our assistance in the next battle."

"What do you mean?" Athena asked, confused.

Alythia looked mystified. "I knew you had limited intelligence, but the agreement between the Primordials and Olympians clearly stated that the Olympians were to assist their children in the battle, otherwise those who didn't obey would be regarded null and void to the agreement."

Every single one of the Olympians, except Zeus, looked shocked. "What the Hades, Zeus?" Apollo yelled. "You never told us that was part of the agreement! You said that they agreed to help us without stipulations!"

Demeter looked shocked. "How can you know such a complicated word?" she demanded.

Apollo looked slightly guilty. "He knows that because he isn't as immature as you believe he is," I replied for him, everybody's eyes now boring into me.

Artemis looked shocked. "It was just an act?" she whispered.

When Apollo nodded, she engulfed him in a hug. "I-I never knew."

The twins retreated into the forest slightly, whispering slightly to each other. Alythia smiled slightly, her staff vanishing from her hand. She then turned to the Olympians, her smile vanishing from her face as she speared Zeus with a look. "Most of you did not assist your children in the battle, active or inactively. Your children no longer have our protection, with the exception of Artemis and Apollo."

"But we had no idea about the conditions of the agreement!" Hera protested.

"It is common sense, Hera. I understand you preside over family life with your sister Hestia, but I'm afraid we cannot retract our agreement since it was made with the intention of help."

"I am the King of the Gods and Lord of the Skies!" Zeus thundered, his Master Bolt crackling with electricity.

"And I am the Primordial of Light and Time. You ought to know Ouranos presides over you. Nocte also presides over you with his domain over space. My power of light can cease your power over lightning."

Zeus looked at his weapon. It now looked like a useless bronze rod with cups on each end. "We..will abide to this agreement," he conceded, with a glint in his eye.

Alythia merely raised an eyebrow. "Very well, but Athena, your idea still has a flaw. If you try this, rest assured that Gaia is willing to relocate her domain to the Void, and share it with Chaos. In addition to that, you will lose two of your greatest allies. If you truly value the Earth, do not attempt to do this, or risk its razing."

Athena looked smug, her nose high in the air. "We'll see about that, _Aurora_."


	13. Archers' Alliance

_Thwak! _Purity hit the training dummy styled after Kronos with a vengeance, neatly beheading it. "Don't you dare say anything, Nocte," Aurora warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything," I replied, but Pontus had a few words for us.

Pontus' appearance started to ripple, before his hair turned a lighter shade of black, his eyes also morphing into an ocean-blue colour. "You didn't tell me that you had a crazy stalker who would take any opportunity to hug you," he complained, Thalassa rolling her eyes.

Aurora's appearance suddenly shifted to mimic Annabeth's appearance. "Oh, forgive me," she mocked. "I am Percy's former girlfriend who betrayed him and wants to be with him again because I want his power as a Primordial."

I snorted. "Pontus, you agreed to do this with acceptance of the consequences, remember?"

Thalassa looked at him, astounded. "And you didn't talk this over with me first..."

Pontus scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.., by the way, why are you so angry?"

Aurora scowled. "I'll tell you when I've got Artemis and Apollo here with their children."

I waved my hand, nearly dropping my sword, Spacial, when I saw the state the twin archers were in. Aurora grimaced, before summoning her staff. It began to glow and pulse, sending waves of light towards the archers, Aurora murmuring frantically under her breath as her powers worked. After 5 minutes, she sat back, worry evident in her eyes. "Pontus, can you get Gaia and Ouranos here? Thalassa, can you continue to heal them?"

After the sea Primordials nodded their assent, Aurora turned to me. "Nocte, I need your help. The two remaining demigods...they are in critical condition."

We both immediately set to work, healing their injuries and removing the shrapnel from their bodies. Unfortunately, there were traces of Celestial Bronze on the two demigods, which was very difficult to remove. Finally, we managed to heal them, a flash of light and darkness from Aurora's and my staff bringing them back from Morpheus' realm to consciousness.

"No! They can't be!" Artemis sobbed, Apollo comforting her as tears sparked in his eyes.

"Why did they have to do that? They were innocent and continued to be their allies in every war faced! Your children, Apollo, they didn't deserve it either!"

"Okay, I'm lost," Ouranos admitted. "What happened?"

"Exactly what happened was that Athena came up with a truly despicable plan, and Zeus followed it to the very letter," Aurora explained, fury starting to emit from her. "Allow me to elaborate."

"Remember the contract we sent to the Olympians, detailing the terms for our help in the war? All of the Olympians broke it, save Artemis and Apollo. As such, Athena decided to protect and immoratlize every single one of the Olympians' children, having them swear fealty to the councilor. Artemis and Apollo had no idea about this, training their children at the time, so when Camp Olympus was attacked, the Hunters and children of Apollo fought bravely with illusionary demigods, courtesy of Hecate. They were overwhelmed and killed, except for Artemis, Apollo, Will Solace and Thalia Grace. They are the only survivors."

We all looked ashen at the statement, fury beginning to emanate from the twins of Leto. "They. Will .Pay," Artemis said, punctuating every word in her statement.

Aurora smiled wryly. "I just might have a way for you to do just that, if Apollo is willing."

Apollo glanced at Will, who rubbed his sore head, groaning. "Count me in."


	14. Enemies and Dues

Zeus looked around the Olympian throne room nervously. The two thrones that used to be occupied by his twins had crumbled, only to be rebuilt into new thrones for the two 'saviors 'of Olympus, Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase.

A shadow condensed over the throne room as the meeting continued, only noticed by Hermes. "Uncle Hades, is that you?"

As Hades shook his head, a bright multi-coloured flash lit up the throne room, revealing the presence of Aurora, Gaia, Ouranos, two cloaked figures and myself.

Ouranos looked at the throne room, specifically at the two thrones the archers used to occupy. "Oh, this is rich! You replace two of your greatest allies with Kronos' spies! All of you really and truly want to lose this war!"

Zeus scowled, and raised his Master Bolt threateningly, but Aurora disabled it again. He slumped down, only to sit upright suddenly when Hera, Hestia and Hades stood up.

"Percy, Gaia, Alythia, Ouranos, please do not raze Olympus. I beg of you, do not do this!" Hestia pleaded, Hera and Hades nodding, their faces showing agreement.

Alythia laughed heartlessly. "Oh, no, Olympians. You do not get this opportunity. However, since you begged for this, you get a merciful death," she waved her hand, disintegrating the Olympians.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE/SIBLINGS!" Zeus and Poseidon roared in unison.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that I would give them a merciful death," Alythia answered, her eyes glinting. "I'm sorry that we have to cut this so short, but our two newest allies wanted to see the destruction caused. Allow me to introduce Artemis and Apollo."

"What?" Zeus roared. "You don't have the right to recruit my son and daughter without my permission!"

Artemis pushed back her hood, glaring at her father. "You forfeited that right the moment you allowed my Hunters and Apollo's children to be attacked by monsters without assistance! We will no longer fight for you!"

Apollo nodded, his hood falling back. "All we have left are Thalia and Will! You will pay for this, Olympians! Rest assured that the real enemy has been revealed, and their ugly head reared. You and your children will no longer rest in safety."

I smirked. "Care to elaborate, Gaia? Alythia?"

Gaia obliged. "Of course, Nocte. Let me tell you the truth. Hera, Hades and Hestia decided to remain neutral. They rest in the void with their true love. Hestia with Hydros, Hades with Ananke and Hera with Chronos. As for the rest of you, well, Zeus, have you not noticed that most of the council has been strangely quiet? Most of them have paid their dues, rotting in Tartarus."

"Then.." Poseidon trailed off. Most of the gods disappeared, leaving Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Luke, Annabeth and Aphrodite in the throne room.

"Oops, how careless of me. I let the illusion drop. How does it feel, to have the tables turned on you?" Alythia asked, her smirk growing.

"How is it possible?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes narrowed.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'trick of the light'? It's more than a phrase, Annabeth, I actually have that power, to play tricks on your minds," Alythia replied nonchalant, her eyes now a deep red.

"You will pay for this!" Aphrodite screamed. "I need relief today, and you just took Ares from me! You will all pay!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, _mother_," Alythia mockingly answered. "The next time we meet, this means war, or should I say a battle? Saying that word would probably increase your need for release."

The last thing we heard when we flashed away was an enraged scream.


	15. The Showdown

**This is a very special chapter, because I have finally decided to introduce POV changes. Enjoy~**

Nocte's POV

We stood on the flat stretch of land that was once Yellowstone National Park. Gaia, deciding that the final battle would be better fit on a battlefield, relocated all of the trees and bushes to New York City. The poor mortals were now contacting geology experts to find the cause of this phenomenon, but it would be a long time until they found it.

Zeus appeared in his chariot in the sky, thunder and lightning swirling for dramatic effect. Poseidon followed with his chariot, his trident humming with the power of the seas. Luke's chariot looked nowhere as impressive, drawn by two pegasi, but the sword in his hand looked familiar. Unfortunately, I recognized it as Backbiter. Aphrodite's chariot was pulled by two fierce looking horses, clearly Ares', and several doves surrounded her. Athena had two owls pulling her chariot, but she looked very impressive with her spear and Aegis. Annabeth followed her mother, her chariot also pulled by two pegasi.

They all landed on the field in front of us, Gaia, Ouranos, Aurora and I looking far simpler in our robes and swords in our hands, with the exception of Aurora, twin daggers held in her hands.

We all stared at each other."You choose to face the six of us with only four of you?" Zeus thundered.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Lord Zeus," I replied earnestly,discreetly signaling Aurora. Her eyes flashed white as the illusions disappeared. Aurora and I remained on the ground, the Olympians shocked.

"Ready to begin or are you going to stay there, frozen?" I mocked, Spacial already in my hand.

The gods gave a loud battle cry, running at us with their weapons aloft.

* * *

><p>I ducked a stab from Poseidon, before spinning Spacial to block Luke's sword, then thrust my hand towards Zeus, impaling him with multiple javelins made from shadows. He burst into a shower of golden dust, the Master Bolt releasing a giant bolt of lightning towards Poseidon, who followed his younger brother in fading.<p>

Luke and I stared each other down, before a scream caught our attention towards the goddesses.

* * *

><p><span>Aurora's POV<br>

I glanced over at Nocte, who was busy fighting off the three male Olympians. I turned my attention back to the fight. Athena tried to stab me with her spear, but I rolled away, thrusting one of my daggers into Aphrodite's abdomen as I got up. Annabeth tried to sneak up behind me, trying to pull off the move she was now famous for, but I dodged her, allowing Athena to kill her own daughter. She flashed her Aegis in my face, but I was undeterred, snapping her spear and stabbing her in the leg with my other dagger. She screamed shrilly, even louder than Aphrodite, before wrenching it out of her leg, intending to stab me with it, only to find it disappear and reappear in my hand, along with the other dagger.

I flashed to Nocte's side, my twin daggers disappearing as I summoned Purity. "Two Olympians, two Primordials. Do you think that was what Zeus meant?"

"I don't know...we managed to dispatch four of them in what? Ten minutes?" Nocte answered.

I smiled, holding Purity in front of me as Athena repaired her spear and Aegis. "Ten minutes, forty-five seconds and twenty milliseconds to be precise."

Both of the remaining Olympians let out an inhumane growl, before Luke's eyes glowed gold as Kronos took control. "Why are you attacking my daughter?" Kronos roared at Athena, before he decapitated her with his sword.

"Last chance, Alythia," he said, "Join me in taking over the Earth and everyone you value will be spared. This also applies to you, Jackson."

"Would this also involve signing our powers over to you?" I asked shrewdly.

Kronos grinned. "Looks like a daughter of Aphrodite _can_ be smart. Yes, it will. What do you say?"

I exchanged a look with Nocte. "We'll...pass on that," I answered as I flicked my wrist at the same time as Nocte, creating a shield around us.

"So be it."

* * *

><p>I ran, before slashing at Luke's knee, bringing him down as Nocte sliced his arm open, releasing ichor by the bucket. Then, his eyes glowed gold as Kronos tried to assume his true form again. He didn't succeed, but the power level I sensed allowed me to know that he was close to escaping.<p>

I beckoned Nocte over as I raised my hand, erecting a wall of light between us. "Nocte, he is dangerously close to assuming his true form."

He paled. "If he does, won't he have the powers of Hemera and Erebus as well?"

"Yes, that is why he can. I locked away most of his time powers, but those powers...have a chance of overcoming ours."

Nocte strengthened his resolve. "We can do it. If we don't make it out of this alive, though..." He leaned over and captured my lips with his. "Just know that I love you."

The wall cracked, before fading from sight. Kronos roared, before charging at us.

* * *

><p><span>Nocte's POV<br>

I slashed at Kronos, but he retained Luke's skills as a swordsman, which were amazingly good. Aurora moved in to help, but Luke, taking control, blasted her away, causing ichor to flow from her most recent wound. I rushed to Aurora's side, moving my hand over hers as I tried to heal her wound, but a sudden gasp distracted me.

Both my and Aurora's eyes snapped to Luke, whose eyes turned gold, indicating Kronos was in control. "What..have you done..."He muttered. "Castellan, you are finished! I told you not to injure my daughter; she could have been turned into a valuable asset!"

His eyes now flickered rapidly between blue and gold as both sides battled for dominance. Then, Luke managed to take a deep breath. "Hermes...wouldn't have wanted this," he said, before raising his sword. "I still owe you, Jackson, and I repaid it like this. This is the most I can do."

Luke raised his sword, before plunging it into his body. A supernova of light streamed out of him, lighting up the sky. The last I saw was Aurora taking a deep breath, her wound healed.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Nocte?" Apollo asked anxiously.<p>

"I'm fine," I replied, rubbing my head.

"Well, you suffered a mild concussion from the blast, but that's all. You can still go flirting with the ladies," he said, shooting me a wink.

Artemis pulled him back. "Brother, that statement was wrong in _so _many ways. One, he does not go 'flirting with the ladies', he is too noble. Two, he is practically married to Alythia. And three-"

"He would never betray me that or any other way," finished Alythia, walking into the wing, Gaia and Ouranos in tow.

"How about next time, you let us join you in beating up the Olympians instead of locking us in our room with fluffy stuffed animals?" Ouranos grumbled, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong, Ouranos? Couldn't escape Gaia and her insistence of playing?" I mocked.

His eye began to twitch, before he turned away and got dragged by Gaia back to their room, yelling various swear words along the way.

"Definitely back to normal," Apollo muttered, before he got dragged away by Artemis.

Alythia smiled at me. "A dysfunctional family, right?"

I shrugged, before pulling her onto my lap. "I wouldn't have it any other way," I answered, kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we have come to the second-last chapter of the story. The next will be the epilogue, and then I will begin another story, which will not involve the Primordials, but Alythia will still be there. In fact, she will be my main pairing for Percy, but I might consider a Pertemis in the future.<strong>

**Anyway, keep a close eye out for the next chapter, and see you soon!**

_**Yours,**_

_**Eve**_


	16. Epilogue

Nocte's POV

I shook Apollo's hand as I looked at the new Olympian council. Many minor gods and goddesses were there, talking to each other happily. Tyche sat in a grand throne with a tiara on her braided hair, a sign she was Apollo's wife and the second queen of Olympus. It came to a shock to most of us that he finally settled down, but we were happy that he had chosen the Goddess of Luck.

Artemis sat on her left, next to Apollo. She had become the queen of Olympus, forsaking her maiden oath to marry Morpheus, who was a truly worthy husband to her. The 4 led Olympus to a time of prosperity and good fortune, due to their cooperation with the previously 'minor' gods.

Hecate waved at me, before tickling the baby in her arms, Hypnos conjuring a mobile over its head. A small fair haired girl ran up to me, tugging impatiently on my shirt. I chuckled, before picking her up, signaling an apology to Apollo as I flashed away.

* * *

><p>I put her down gently in the palace, watching her run up to her mother. I nodded to Gaia as I walked through the palace to the throne room, watching Alythia deal with Hydros, pushing him gently to Thalassa as she stood up and embraced me.<p>

"How is the progress of the Olympian Council?" she asked, pushing her auburn hair behind her ear.

"It's going very well. Apollo, Artemis, Morpheus, Tyche, Hebe and Nike have more demigods living in Camp Olympus, who are being claimed by the day. Even the godlings are interacting well with the demigods. What about here?"

"It's been nice for a normal day," she replied. "Well, other than Hydros and Hemera nearly flooding the palace, it's been fine. I trust Ananke found you and brought you here?"

"She did. How is Erebus?"

Alythia walked over to the window that overlooked the gardens, where the other Primordials' children were. We all stifled a laugh as we saw Chaos get dressed up by Erebus, Hydros, Hemera and Ananke in pink, frilly clothing, a clear contrast to his normal black robes.

"Could you get over here? I do not appreciate being dressed up like this!" he called irately.

Laughing, the rest of us arrived in the garden, pulling our children away as I snapped my fingers, causing the clothes to disappear. Then, Chaos grinned maniacally as pink, frilly clothing appeared on the rest of us. I stood up with my fingers poised for a snap, but Alythia pushed my hand down, before snapping her own fingers, putting Chaos to sleep.

She turned to the rest of us, flicking her wrist as the clothing disappeared. "Oh, children," she sang. "How do you feel about pulling a prank on Grandfather Chaos?"

* * *

><p>"ALYTHIA, PERCY, GAIA, OURANOS, PONTUS, THALASSA, I know you're responsible for this!" Chaos yelled as he stormed into the living room.<br>His face was covered in fiery red marker, drawing out a mustache and age lines.

"Chaos, what is-" Gaia began_ innocently. _"Oh."

"What happened to you, Chaos?" Alythia asked. "It looks like someone scribbled on your face."

"That is exactly what happened!" Chaos roared, before noticing the straight faces everyone was keeping. "You didn't.."

Erebus giggled. "We did it, grandpa!"

The room burst into laughter as we continued to snicker and guffaw throughout the night. As I reminiscence this moment now with Alythia, though, we both smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I would now like to address a guest review to my story, which pertains to chapter 1. I, frankly, find this rather insulting; to both my intelligence and the fact that this person was cowardly enough to review as a guest.<br>**

_You know that multiplying by 0 equals 0 right so basically u said that he felt no pain when his mortal point was hit and no pain when his heart was destroyed  
>Just saying<br>Math geek_

**For your information, dear, I am a perfectly competent student in Mathematics, particularly Additional Mathematics. Now, onto your review. I know perfectly well that multiplying by 0 will equal to 0. HOWEVER, dividing by 0...well, math geek, get your calculator and punch the numbers in. It will say math error. Why? Any number multiplied by 0 is undefined. So, let's all imagine my prologue in numerical form. Scraping your knee roughly amounts to 7 on the pain scale. Let's multiply that by 1,000,000. We get 7,000,000. Simple enough for being stabbed by Imperial Gold. Now divide it by 0. Undefinable pain. Pretty much describes being struck in your Achilles heel. Multiply undefinable pain by 0. Your calculator can do that, no sweat. Just type in 7,000,000/0 *0. Ooh, we get undefined again! So that means when someone you love breaks your heart, you could collapse in agony! As such, I believe your review is pretty much unfounded. As for the just saying part, that's fine, but rubbing it in by saying you're a math geek without even reviewing as an author? That is really sad. I did not want this kind of review to occur in this story, but sadly it did. Do me a favour; check your facts before saying so. If you are a math geek, then your calculator should be your best friend. See who it sides with.  
><strong>

**Also, I'm sorry, everyone else, for airing out this dirty laundry, but I'm afraid that without this person reviewing as an author, I have no way of contacting them through PM. I'm really and truly sorry about this.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I've been thinking about doing a Gods' read of this. If you're in favour of this, can you leave a review saying that you're in favour? However, I have had not one but two story ideas bouncing in my head for a while, so keep an eye out for them.<strong>

_**Eve**_


End file.
